The Moon and the Stars Panther's Cry
by Harmony Valentine
Summary: when a girl is found trying to save a couple of other girls from a gang the blitzkrieg boys try to help. after wards, tehy meet her friends and help them through another problem. Blitzkrieg Boys X OC please dont flame ONESHOT


Blitzkrieg Boys and OC characters

THE MOON AND THE STARS

_**(THE PANTHERS CRY)**_

The night was bright with a full moon and stars. They were beautiful and sparkled like individual fires in the night sky. One person was enticed by the beauty of it all.

She had dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. She was wearing a black shirt that said, "Don't mess with me…I bite" on it with a black panther in a position to pounce. She had a pair of jeans and black skater shoes on as well.

She was walking down the street with a look of absolute peace. It always appeared when the stars were like tonight. They reminded her of her long lost family. The moon her older brother, the two brightest stars were her mother and father. She was always remembering them, thinking about them, and wondering if they were watching over her.

The thoughts that ran through her head were interrupted by the noise of a gun being fired and a scream. She instantly took action and ran to the source even though her body screamed for her to run.

She rounded the corner and saw a bunch of men with guns flailing. She took out her own, the one she called Cerberus. (FF VII fan, deal) She raised it to the men and took out a sword she had with her.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" she asked.

The biggest one probably the leader turned and looked at her. He then motioned for the others to look to.

"Well, well. Looks like we have a new friend for tonight. Grab the others and take them to the car. You two, come with me," he said in a sickening voice.

What he was talking about clicked into her mind right after the words came out of his mouth. Then the screams were understood and started again. They were going to take them to have some 'fun' with. It made her nauseas.

She then took her gun and made it point blank at this guys face.

"You will never lay a finger on me, and you will let those girls GO!" she said in a deadly voice.

"Oh, really. You and what army?" he asked.

"This army," a voice said from behind her.

She turned and noticed a group of 4 boys around her age. One with red hair, one with silverfish-white, one with brownish-blonde hair, and last but not least, one with two toned blue hair. He stood out the most to her.

They had in their hands beyblades, by the look of it. She looked at them and then noticed they were going to help her (She was slow at times). She then turned back around and noticed that the gang had 20 or more people with them. It was uneven, but she knew they would win the battle.

The guy noticed the number differences and started to laugh his but off. The others soon joined him. After he calmed himself down, he started to talk to the girl.

"Well, looks like we have to take care of these guys first. Then we can have some 'fun'."

The girl made a noise of disgust and then shot her gun at the guy's feet. He jumped back and then commanded the others to fire.

The guys behind her ran up to block her on both sides, two on each side. The red haired guy on her right and to his right, the white haired guy. To her left was the two toned hair guy and to his left was the brown haired guy. They got their blades ready and shot them out.

The girl got her beyblade out and attached it to her sword and swung it at the guy in front of her. It missed him by a centimeter and launched the blade. It was black and purple with a black panther with purple wings in the middle of it.

All the blades went in a line and started to attack.

The red head started to command the others, "Kai attack the guy to your right, Bryan attack the guy next to him and behind, Spencer attack the guy behind your blade and the guys around him, I'll attack the others. You, girl, the one in the middle, he's all yours."

"With pleasure. Names Alice, yours?"

"Tala, but we'll introduce ourselves later."

The all took care of their assigned opponents with little trouble. Alice was glad that the Tala guy let her take care of the leader, he was the most annoying. She was shooting him and hitting him with her sword and beyblade repeatedly. By the time the fighting was over, he was a mess.

The leader was dragged off with a couple others and the girls were let go. They thanked the guys and Alice and then left quickly.

"Thanks for the help. I know I would never be able to fight them all, and then I would…" she shivered not even voicing the words. "Well, anyway. Thanks again. If there is anyway to repay you I will do it."

"Your welcome. And thanks for the offer," the one with white hair said, Bryan.

"Hey…do you guys want to come over for some coffee or something. It's the least I could do, please?"

"Sure why not," Tala said.

"Great. Come on, I live just around the corner here.

She started walking in the direction she was walking before and the guys followed.

They followed her to a two-story house with a garden, it was assumed, in the back yard. She showed them into the house and they heard noises from the kitchen. It sounded like laughter and screaming. They walked into the kitchen and saw three other girls all with cookie dough and flour on themselves and all over the counters.

"What are you guys DOING?" Alice screamed while laughing.

The other girls turned around and got huge smiles on their faces upon noticing the girl.

"ALICE!" they screamed.

They then ran around the counter and jumped on top of her. Alice screamed and was covered in flour and cookie dough. The girls started laughing forgetting the other people in the room. That was, until they heard a coughing noise behind them then Alice remember the guys.

"Oh, sorry," Alice said while getting up. She then tried but failed to wipe the flour off of herself.

"Guys, these are my friends, Sakura, Yoko, and Kira."

She pointed to the girls when she spoke their names. Sakura had long red hair that reached her lower back and bright yellow eyes. She was wearing a white shirt that made her hair stand out more than normal. The shirt said 'Meow' in red letters on it with a red cat with a main that was yellow and gold. The cat had a very cute look on its face. She also wore a pair of blue sweat pants.

Yoko had long blonde hair that reached her mid-back with a lot of black in them. And she had bright blue eyes. She was wearing a shirt that had a snow leopard on it that was playing with a butterfly. The shirt said, 'Fear me or I will hit you with my all powerful kitty powers!' and was black. She had on a pair of white sweat pants.

And then there was Kira, with hair that was blacker than the night sky with streaks of white that symbolized the moon and stars. She was wearing a shirt with a small blue tiger on it with a larger blue tiger next to it. The shirt said 'I am cuter than you and stronger than you' and it was yellow. She was wearing a pair of orange sweat pants.

The guys looked at them and took in their appearances and wonder what they got themselves into. I mean, COME ON! THEY ARE COVERED IN FLOUR!

"Sorry about that Alice, we were baking cookies and we started throwing it at each other and well…you know the out come," Sakura said sheepishly.

"Fine, but besides this mess. I want to introduce you to these guys. They helped me save a bunch of girls, including myself, from having some 'fun' with a bunch of gang members," she said.

"The one with red hair is Tala. The one with the white hair is Bryan. The one with brown hair is Spencer, and last but not least. Mr. Ray of Sunshine, Kai."

The girls laughed at her last comment, but said hi to them all and gave them handshakes.

"Nice to meet you guys. Sorry about the mess," Kira said.

"No problem," Bryan said while grinning.

"I was going to make them coffee but that plan will back fire if the kitchen isn't cleaned so let's get to work girls," Alice said.

Then out of nowhere, they had cleaning supplies and other stuff to clean with. Then the girls were zooming around the room like the Apocalypse had started and where done in about 1 minute cleaning the kitchen.

The guys stood there with blank stares. This was not normal for any human being to be able to clean that fast.

"Ok, let's make the coffee. Kai what would you like?" Alice asked the stoic man. (He and the others are all 19-20, the girls are 18-19)

Kai snapped out of it and then said "Black with nothing else, Thanks."

Then the others asked the other men and got what they wanted. They made enough for them all and sat down to drink.

"Thanks girls for the coffee, and the cookies. They are great!" Bryan said.

"No problem. You deserve them for helping to save our Alice-Chan," Yoko said.

"Welcome, just did what was right. Didn't we, Kai. It was your idea to help."

Alice looked at the man and how he ignored everyone around him. She thought he had a trouble past by the look of it. She was good at guessing these things and the fact that he used to be a Bladebreaker made it seem like it was a troubled past. Being with Tyson was not the best thing.

The girls started to talk to them about the tournaments they were in and how they would watch all the bladers battle out in the stadiums, never missing a match. While they were talking to them, they had the T.V. on for the evening news. When the news had a weather bulletin, they noticed that it was raining outside and the fact that it was flooding just a bit.

"Man, how are we going to get back to the house? It's a ocean out there," Bryan complained.

The girls then had an idea. They had plenty of space and plenty of rooms for the boys to at least share two in each room.

"You guys could spend the night here with us, we have enough room for two of you to share a room, and me and the girls could share our rooms together. What do you say?"

The boys looked at each other and thought about it for a bit when Tala said that it couldn't hurt. The girls then lead them to the rooms they would stay at.

Kai and Tala were brought to a room with all black and purple things in it. Black curtains, sheets, bedspread, chairs, desk, dresser, closet door, and bathroom door. There were pictures of panthers and on one picture there was phoenix and panther. They were running against one another as if racing to see who would win. It looked like it was painted.

"Who painted that?" Tala asked.

"I did. I had a dream one night and it was a red phoenix and a black panther racing each other," Alice said while she admired the painting.

She showed them were everything was and what they could and couldn't touch. She got them a change of cloths that was stashed in another room that would fit both man perfectly.

"Where did you get these?"

"They were my brothers. He died back when I was 12 along with my mother and father in a car accident. My brother was about Kai's age maybe a little older. He was 21."

"Thank you. This is very kind of you."

"Oh, it's the least I could do. You protected me remember."

Alice then walked out, giving them some privacy to change and what not.

LATER

After they were all shown their new quarters and where given new cloths, courtesy of Alice, they sat down and watched a movie.

The movie was one of Alice's favorite, 'Kill Bill'. They watched the movie and then the second one before they all got tired and went to bed.

THAT EVENING

Kai had gotten up around midnight. Unable to sleep, he got up and went to the living room and sat in the window seat. He sat watching the rain drip down the window and thought about the reason why he couldn't sleep.

It was stupid really.

He was thinking about Alice and how they came to save her and come to their home. Dranzer would not let him sleep either. He kept looking out over Alice's bitbeast, Vortex, thinking that something was going to happen at any moment and he didn't like it. He felt…worried? No, he couldn't. This is Kai- cold-hearted-never-shows-any-emotion-Hiwatari.

He decided to try and calm Dranzer down by going and checking on Alice and Sakura. It would probably make him and Dranzer both relax, even though he doesn't want to admit it.

Kai started walking down the corridor and walked to where he remembered Alice going down when she was showing him around with Tala. When he rounded the corner to the hallway, he began to rush. He felt anxious all of a sudden, more anxious than before.

He reached the door and turned the doorknob. He slowly opened the door and looked inside to see only Alice there. It looked like she was alone the whole time. Maybe they had Sakura with someone else? He didn't really care; he just wanted to make sure she was ok.

When he started to close the door, he heard a noise from across the room. It was the window? He closed the door slightly and looked straight at the window. It slowly was opening and a figure was coming through the window.

The figure was in all black and was caring a knife. He didn't think after seeing that, just acted. He burst through the door and got his blade ready and fired it at the figure. The figure then looked up and brought a gun out of their pocket and aimed it at Kai.

The bullet shot out and almost hit him, but he dogged it. He ran over to Alice, who had woken up cause the sound and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over his shoulder and ran out the door while Dranzer attacked the masked figure.

Kai ran until he was far away in the house and then set Alice down, leaving a hand on her waist to make sure she kept pace with his steps.

"Kai, what's going on?" she asked about to cry. She was so close to loosing her life and Kai had just saved her, again.

Kai didn't answer at first, but then answered, "I think someone was trying to kill you. We need to get you away from here."

"What about the others? What will happen to them?"

"We'll get them, don't worry. Come on, run faster and show me where they are."

They ran until they reached the kitchen where they noticed everyone had run to when they woke up. They had looked at all their rooms and assumed they had left already, so they ran to the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Sakura asked when Kai and Alice ran in. She was about to cry when she saw them, knowing they were ok.

"We need to get out of here now, that guy is coming, I know it."

Right when Kai finished talking, Dranzer came into the room and flew into Kai's hand. They took that as the sign to get the heck out of that house.

Kai ran in front of everybody, still holding on to Alice. The others close behind.

When they reached the door, Kai threw it open to reveal a group of masked figures. They all had guns in hand and where ready to fire. The boys blocked the girls from view and took stand to attack them.

"Kai, what are you doing?"

"Protecting you. What else?"

Alice stood there wondering where the Kai she knew went. He seemed like he had changed in just a short amount of time.

Kai and the others started to fight the men and knocked their guns and knives out of their hand and used them against them. Kai and Tala were a perfect team and were able to knock out half the group while Bryan and Spencer knocked out the rest. The girls the whole time stood and watched in total awe.

These men that were known for being the most cold hearted men in the world, not to mention most handsome, and they were protecting a couple of girls from people who wanted to kill them. It was weird.

After they men were knocked out, Kai and the others grabbed the girls and ran out into the night.

LATER

After they ran from the house, they noticed that it was still raining and it was flooded out there. They kept running to the park where there was a hill that was high enough to protect them from the rain. There even were individual caverns that could house 3 or 4 people in them each. There was around 4 in the area that they could see.

Kai and Alice jumped into the first one with Tala and the others following into the other ones. They all hid when they noticed that the masked figures had chased them into the park and were looking for them.

Kai hid Alice behind him with one hand holding her to him. She tried to stay as quiet as possible and breathed as lightly as she could. She looked at Kai the whole time, looking to see if his face changed from the stiff defensive look.

After about 15 minutes, the gang decided to stop the search and left the park. And Kai and the others waited another 5 minutes before they let their guard down.

Kai then turned around to where he was facing Alice. He asked if she was ok.

"I'm fine really. Thanks, you saved me again."

"No problem. You owe me though."

She knew she owed him her life by now. It was the second time that day that he saved her life, and now he saved her and her friends lives. She would give him anything.

"I'll do whatever you say."

She then noticed that the cold Russian night air was getting to her. Kai noticed too and did the last thing she and him both would expect. He rapped his arms around her shoulders and rubbed them with his hands to make friction.

She was speechless and didn't know what to say, so she stayed quiet while they waited for the others to talk to.

After about 15 more minutes, they all got out of the caverns and walked to each other. They were all shacking and were probably all going to catch colds, but all that was on their minds was that they were alive and no one was hurt.

"Kai, what where they doing there? And why were they after Alice?" Tala asked.

The younger boy had no idea and just shrugged. He was going to find out though.

"Come on, we should go to our house, I don't think we should go back for a while to the girl's house until we figure this all out," Kai said.

So they all set out to the guy's house.

THE HOUSE

When they reached the house, Kai pulled out some keys and opened the door and let everyone in and locked the door behind them. He then got everyone into the kitchen and got him or her some coffee and other warm liquids. Then him and the guys went and got some blankets for the girls and them.

When they returned, they had enough for all of them. They passed them out and then sat by a fire that Kai and Tala had started. They all huddled together and tried to stay warm.

After they got a bit warmer, they all went to get a change of clothes. Kai had to let Alice wear a shirt of his a pair of shorts. They almost fell off of her when she put them on but he gave her a belt. The other girls got clothes from the others as well and went back to the living room in nice dry, warm clothes.

The fire felt nice to Alice's skin and she just loved the way it danced and licked at the fire. It was peaceful and made her sleepy. She started to fall asleep and she slumped over Kai's shoulder, which he surprisingly didn't protest about. He just let her sleep. Soon all of the girls fell asleep.

The guys brought them to their rooms and left them on the beds and went out to the kitchen.

THE KITCHEN

The guys all walked in and they sat down. They just sat there for the longest time thinking to themselves, comfortable in the silence. Then Kai looked up at the moon and saw that it was almost gone. It was dawn. He had stayed up all night, worrying about Alice and the threat he knew was coming. And he did protect her and the others.

"It's dawn, we should get a little rest." Kai stated without turning to face the others.

They all silently agreed and headed to their own rooms.

KAI"S ROOM

Kai entered his and saw Alice asleep. She was in a calm state and looked like she was going to be ok for the most part. He then crawled over to the farthest part of the bed, so he wasn't touching Alice. He then closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. But, a couple seconds later, Alice was crying silently to herself. She kept whimpering, 'Vincent, Mother, Father, help me' over and over again.

Kai looked at her and then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him and tried to calm her down. It worked.

She started to calm down and her whimpering turned into a sigh. She then breathed one last thing, 'Kai, thank you' and then it was quiet.

Kai sat there for a bit thinking about what just happened…then he had the sudden urge to kiss her forehead. He didn't even think about it. He just leaned forward and kissed it.

He just sat there for a bit later and then he realized what he just did. He then sighed and not realizing that Alice wasn't asleep, kept looking at her face, forgetting about going to sleep all together.

He was so mesmerized be her face, the way it was heart shape, the pale skin, the straight nose, her beautiful brown eyes….

He then realized she was awake…but he didn't care. He leaned forward and kept looking into her eyes, and then he closed his purple irises. Then his lips meet hers. He was very light about it, didn't wan to force her into something she didn't want but then she started to kiss him back.

They stayed that way for a little while and then pulled away. They looked at each other wondering what the other was thinking. Then Alice leaned forward and put her head on Kai's chest and closed her eyes.

Kai looked at her for a bit and then tightened his grip on her body and fell into a peaceful slumber.

THE LATER THAT DAY

Alice woke up when she felt Kai moving beside her. She looked at him and saw he was doing the same.

"Good Afternoon, Kai," she said shyly and sleepily. She stifled a yawn afterwards.

Kai resisted the urge to smile and decided to smirk. He looked at her and noticed that her hair was in all different points.

_She looks so cute_, he thought.

He then thought about that for a bit and then dismissed it. He looked at the clock and saw it said 12:00 pm.

"Wow, this is the latest I have slept in a long time," he said softly.

"Really, it's about the time I wake up on Saturday mornings. Maybe earlier…hm."

"Let's get some lunch, the others should be up by now at the very least," Kai said.

Kai unwrapped his arms from her tiny waist and then got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He did what he normally did, shower and change, then walk to the kitchen for coffee.

He walked out of the bathroom and looked to see Alice looking at the view from his window. To say she was speechless was an understatement.

The view was amazingly beautiful. It had cherry blossoms and other Japanese plants in the garden. There were roses and a pond as well with a small bench by the lake. And where the cherry blossoms came together to form a dome, there was a swing set with a set of swings on it. They swung lazily in the breeze.

She was so amazed and oblivious to everything but the garden that when she didn't felt Kai's presence until he spoke and made her jump 5 ft. in the air.

"I'm sorry…did I scare you?"

"No, I was just…in shock. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that my mother loved this place. She said that this is what sold her to buy this place. This room was hers when she was alive, she picked it because of the view."

Alice noticed the sad note in his voice and realized that he loved his mother dearly and that he missed almost as much as Alice missed her mother. She looked at Kai and thought about how it must have felt when he lost his mother, but she didn't want to pry.

"You loved you mother very much," Alice said in a statement.

"Very much."

They stood there thinking about their families when they heard a knock on the door.

"Kai? Alice? Lunch is ready. You coming?"

"In a second," Alice called.

"Go get ready, I'll stay here and wait for you."

She smiled and then walked to the bathroom. She then turned back around and ran to Kai. She gave him a quick hug and a small kiss on the cheek before she said, "Your mother is watching over you. She's your moon, like my brother is mine. She will always watch over you no matter what." She then ran back to the bathroom and closed the door.

Kai stood there dumbfounded and speechless. He thought about what she said while he waited for her to finish getting ready.

When Alice came out, Kai walked up to her and surprisingly gave her a hug.

"Thank you. That meant more to me than you could imagine."

She hugged him back and then they both stood up straight.

Alice realized that she was about 4 in. shorter than him and that she reached about his shoulder blade. She started to laugh a bit from that, just now realizing it.

Kai looked at her funny but just let it slide. They then walked to the door and opened it only to get piled by 6 other people.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Kai said shocked.

"Uh…we were…interested," Tala said sheepishly.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr," Kai started to get angry but then Alice came to the rescue for everyone and gave Kai a quick kiss on the cheek, making him stop growling.

This surprised them all. They had no idea what to think, say, or do.

"What was that for?" Kai asked still shocked.

"I don't know…just had the urge to do that," she said while smiling.

The others finally broke out of their shock and the girls squealed much to the guys and Alice's annoyance. Then the girls jumped and grabbed Alice and piled on top of her and started to tickle her to death.

The guys all sweat dropped at the sight, but then realized that they were coming for them as well. That's how the tickle wars began.

Sakura chase Tala while Kira and Yoko chased poor Spencer and Bryan. Kai watched trying not to laugh until he was attacked as well, but by Alice.

She talked him to the ground laughing while she did and started to tickle his sides, he couldn't hold it in any more. He started to burst out laughing, making Alice laugh.

The others stopped when they heard him laugh. It sounded like bells and was nice…beautiful. They then went back to the war for a while longer.

Kai and Alice were still tickling each other when Kai rolled over and started to tickle her to death instead.

"I'm…HA…going to get…HAHA…for this…. HAHA…. HIWATARI! HAHAHAHA!!"

She burst out laughing after that threat was made. They kept switching ticklers through the whole 10 minutes they had the war. In the end, the guys won. They had the girls gasping and laughing so hard they couldn't really breathe.

Kai and the guys finally decided to stop and get something to eat. The girls agreed.

As they walked down the hall to the kitchen Alice felt Kai grab her hand say, "Thanks, I needed that." She smiled and continued to the kitchen.

When they got there, there was a huge set of lunch or should I say breakfast. Pancakes, waffles, eggs, ceral, and some milk and orange juice, waited to be devoured in one sitting. They were all drooling when they reached the table.

They all dug in eating one of everything and then when finished, they all sat and talked about what they should do. That's when the girls got an idea.

They were told there was a pool out back behind that you got to by going through the garden, so they decided to go swimming. The guys didn't want to at first but then they decided to go.

They all went to get changed, and the girls went to a store near by and purchased some clothes and bathing suits so they could change when they were done. They then headed to the house and got changed.

When they got there at the house, they saw the guys out by the pool already, Bryan annoying everyone with his splashing water on them all. Tala finally had enough and just tackled him into the water.

The girls started to laugh, and went inside.

When they all emerged, Alice was wearing a black bikini with a skull and cross-bones on the bottoms. Sakura was wearing a red bikini with the kanji sign for 'love' on the bottoms. Yoko wore a white bikini with leopard spots all over it. And Kira wore a blue one with tiger stripes on it.

They all got towels and walked out of the house and through the garden. Just before they reached the pool, Sakura had an idea to scream and jump in the pool and drag the guys into the water with them. They all agreed.

Time to put it to action.

THE POOL

"What is taking them so long?" Bryan asked.

The others just shrugged and then out of nowhere they heard a scream. When they looked in the direction they saw the girls come running in and grabbed them by their arms and jumped into the pool, dragging the guys with them.

When they all surfaced the girls stated to crack up, and the guys had shocked looks on their faces, which turned into evil smirks.

The girls had a "what-the-heck!?' face on. The guys were scaring them and they and no idea what they were thinking.

Then the guys tackled them under the water and started to drag them out. The girls were still wondering what they were doing until they were all out of the water. The guys started to tickle them again. (A lot of tickling,right)

The girls started to laugh hysterically and when the guys stopped finally, they were completely tired out. The guys started laughing all of a sudden, surprising the girls. Then the girls started to laugh as well.

After they're little laugh attacks, the girls jumped into the pool while the guys stayed out of the water.

"Man, you guys hate the water don't you?"

"No, we just don't feel like getting wet right now," Spencer said in a calm voice.

"OH, come on."

"NO," they all said together.

Alice thn had an idea, she told the others they agreed to help.

"This is going to be fun," Alice said quietly.

"Hey, Kai. Why won't you come into the water with me? Don't you like me?" Alice asked quietly with a sort of upset voice.

"Yeah, Tala. Don't you like me?" Sakura said acting just like Alice.

"Bryan, Spencer, don't you like us?" Yoko and Kira said together.

While they were talking to them, they got out of the water and walked up to them and stood right in front of them making sure that they were right in their faces.

The guys looked at them and started blushing like mad; they didn't really pay attention to what they were wearing even when they were tickling them to death.

The bikinis showed off a lot of cleavage and that was not good to begin with but when they are right in your face…well, that makes it even worse.

"Kai…won't you come with me into the water?"

"Uh…uh?" Kai was speechless. Same thing was happening to the other guys.

_This is not good_, the guys thought.

"Kai? Are you going to come in, for me?" she asked again.

"Uh…I-uh…um!?" Kai was at a lost for words.

He could barely concentrate with her in his personal space.

She then started to run her nose on his cheek and he looked out into the open in shock. She then hugged him and put her arms around his neck.

"Will you please Kai…for me?"

"Uh…fine." He said while sighing in defeat. Stupid hormones.

Alice smiled and then kissed him on the cheek, barely touching his lips.

"Great!"

She then looked and saw that the other girls had won their argument as well. She looked at them, smiled and grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him into the water. The others came into.

"Now let's have some fun!" Sakura said cheerfully.

LATER

It had been 2 hours since the girls got the guys to come in the water and they hade played volleyball together. It was Kai and Alice along with Sakura and Tala vs. Bryan and Yoko with Spencer and Kira. Kai and Tala's team won.

They had finally had enough of the pool for today and decided to go inside.

When the girls got out of the pool, they went to retrieve their towels but couldn't see them anywhere. While they looked around, they didn't notice that the guys were holding the towels and were planning on running with them.

"Hey, girls, look over here."

The girls looked over and noticed their towels in the guy's hands. They didn't have time to say anything before the guys started to run back to the house.

"Hey, wait? KAI!!" Alice screamed.

"HAHAHA!!" was all she heard from him.

"KAI!!!" she laughed out.

The girls all ran after them and when the guys reached the door, they forgot they locked it and had to search for the keys. The girls were still running after them.

"Hurry up, Tala," Kai laughed out.

"I'm trying," he said back.

Then Tala found the key and stuck it in the deadbolt, when he opened the door, the girls tackled them all to the ground.

The girls lifted their heads laughing. Alice had tackled Kai. She was trying to get up when she felt an arm snake around her waist. She looked over at Kai and saw he was smiling warmly at her, a first in her book.

He then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and then he pulled away with her.

"That was for before," he stated simply.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded. Still surprised from the kiss.

"When you seduced me and the others into the water with you all, that's what I was getting you back for. Understand now?"

"Oh," she said while blushing. She forgot that was exactly what they were doing before.

"Yeah. 'Oh'," he said while laughing lightly.

He then sat up with her in his lap. They looked around and noticed that the other girls were blushing like mad and so were the guys. They still hadn't moved from how they landed.

That's when Kai and Alice got an idea. They both walked up to them and leaned down next to their shocked friends. Kai put his hand on Yoko and Kira's head and Alice put her hand on Sakura's hand. And then on the count of three they took their heads and made them kiss the boy underneath them.

At first their friends were still in shock, but then they realized what just happened and they all jumped off the ground to tackle their friends, laughing.

The girls were talking amongst themselves when they finally entered the house after the little 'fight' with each other. They all headed up to their rooms and grabbed a shirt and came back down to see the guys setting up snacks

They all ate and went to watch movies in the living room. They watched 'Advent Children', 'The Freedom Writers' and 'Titanic'. The girls started to get upset at the end of 'Titanic' but they didn't cry. They had seen the movie to many times to actually go on a crying spree.

After the movies, they went and ate a small dinner and then decided to go bed. They all said goodnight and went to their rooms.

Kai and Alice walked to their room. Alice went to take a shower and Kai sat onthe window seat watching the moon.

It was full and the stars were bright beside it. He thought about what Alice had said to him and that the moon was like his mother, always there to watch over him and help him when he was upset.

"Mom…I'm happy you can watch over me…I love you, mom," he said quietly.

"Talking to your mom? I'm happy that you are," Alice said right beside him.

Kai looked at her quickly and then sighed realizing it was only she. He then noticed she had only a towel on and he turned quickly away, glad the darkness hid his blush.

"Yeah…this helps a lot…for the pain of her not being here. Thank you again for this."

"Welcome. I'm happy I could help you Kai-kun," she said quietly by his ear. She kissed his cheek and then walked over to the bag she had on the table full of her cloths she had bought from the store.

Kai looked at her when she said 'Kai-kun'. It made him blush deeper. He started to think how he meet this girl not even two days ago yet, she had already changed him to were no one would recognize him at ALL. She had changed him completely and…it didn't bother him in one bit. He felt like he could trust her with anything, more than he trusted Tala, his best friend.

It made him step back and realize that this might be a good thing. He needed to one day become more open and be friendlier to his friends.

Yes, the great Kai Hiwatari did have friends. He just never voiced that fact. He tried not to show anything he thought was a weakness…but now, that all has changed.

He is not cold-hearted Kai Hiwatari anymore. He's the new and a bit more opened Kai Hiwatari, and he wanted it to stay that way forever. And he knew who made him this way.

Alice.

She made him more open to things that he would never have considered and he is happy about that.

He then heard the bathroom door open and out walked Alice in a black and purple nightgown. It had a red and orange flame in the middle of it and said 'I'm hot and you KNOW it'.

He walked up to her and hugged her from behind. She went stiff when he did this but gradually relaxed.

"Thank you, for everything. You have changed me to be I can barely remember myself anymore. And I am happy now. I can be my old self, before I was thrown into that hell on earth Abbey."

He turned her around so she could look at him and he could look at her. She stared at him with watery eyes and just smiled at him for the longest time. Then Kai leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly.

She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He then wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pulled her closer.

They had stayed that way for 2 minutes at the very least, before they broke apart for air. Kai laid his forehead on top of hers and looked into her brown eyes. She looked at his and got lost in them.

She then kissed him once more and then let go of his neck and he let go of her waist. She looked at him for a little longer and then went over to the bed and lay down. Kai followed her, and got in bed to.

Kai wrapped his arms around her waist again and kissed her neck and cheek, before he fell asleep with Alice in his arms.

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Kai, not again!" Alice screamed as she ran after Kai. He took her towel, again. It's become a constant thing. They would all go swimming, the girls having to seduce the guys into the water with them, and then when they were done swimming, the guys taking their towels and running away only to be tackled by the girls. It was never going to end.

"Kai Hiwatari!! Get back here with my towel!" she screamed after him.

"HAHAHA!" he laughed. It's become more constant, that laugh of his, and he smiled more often too. It was a real improvement.

When she finally caught up to him. He put the towel as high as he could put so Alice had to jump to even have a chance of getting it back. It bothered her to no end.

"Kaaaaaiiiii!!!" she whined.

"You're going to have to do better than that to get this back," Kai said into her ear. She shivered and tried to jump higher to get the towel back.

That's when the idea struck her. Why not do what she does to get him in the pool?

"Kai, can I please have the towel?" she said in a low voice in his ear.

Kai froze; he didn't think she would actually do that. He was just going to make her jump up a couple more times and then hand it to her. He didn't expect this.

_If she does this one more time, I don't know what I'll do_, he thought.

"Please, Kaaaiii."

Kai couldn't take it anymore, so he gave her the towel and then walked into the door, trying to hide his massive blush. He really felt uncomfortable when she did that. It made him feel so…he didn't know. It just made him feel funny.

"Thank you, Kai!" she said as she walked up to him.

He nodded with the blush still on his face.

"Hehehe, your still blushing, Kai," she pointed out laughing.

Kai looked at her and glared half-heartedly, then he scoped her up and gave her a kiss on the lips. She then kissed him back too.

The others had gotten together over the last couple of months. They were happy that their friends got them together. Sakura was with Tala, while Yoko was with Spencer, and Kira was with Bryan. They were all happy.

Right at this moment, Tala and the others were out getting the girls things from their house; Alice already had her things with her so she stayed behind with Kai. They were going to have the house to themselves for a while.

They were kissing each other with more force than normal and Kai was being more rough than normal. It didn't bother Alice in the least though. She was getting used to it more now.

They pulled apart; panting heavily, and then went to get lunch. After they ate, they went to go watch a movie in the living room. They watched 'House of Flying Daggers'. (Great movie but extremely sad at the end)

When the movie finished, Alice got up to go take a shower. She walked up to the door and got her shower done.

After that she decided to take a nap, Kai came up after 15 minutes and saw her sleeping on the bed. He went to join her in her nap and fell asleep himself, wrapping his arm around her waist.

**LATER**

Alice woke up about 3 hours later. She had to take a few seconds to realize where she was and what time it was. She looked at the clock and then looked at the room.

It was Kai's room, obviously, and she was with Kai. He was still asleep. She didn't remember him coming in at all. Alice didn't care though.

She sat there for a while and just looked around trying to wake up. Then Kai started to stir. He yawned and then took his arms from her waist to stretch.

He looked around a second and then looked down at Alice to see her looking at him. She was so sleepy looking and her hair looked like a rats nest…again.

"I know you slept well, Alice," Kai said while chuckling.

It took Alice a second to realize what he was talking about and then she felt the top of her head and blushed. She knew that her hair became a mess when she slept deep and hard but she didn't think it would be that messy.

"Hahaha…don't worry. You always look beautiful, even when you just wake up…especially when you just wake up, actually," Kai said.

Alice blushed a bit more and then got out of bed to go brush her hair.

When she looked in the mirror, she saw how bad it was, and she just sighed. It was terrible.

She sighed again but in frustration. She then pulled a ponytail out of the drawer and tied her hair; she knew it would be unmanageable.

After she did that, she walked out of the bathroom and saw Kai sitting by the window seat looking at the garden. It was dusk and the others should be home soon.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

She paused for a bit and thought about what she was going to say, and then she decided what words she wanted to use.

"Have you ever…?"

"Yes. 'Have you ever…?' what?"

"Uh…had been in love before?" she asked shyly and blushing all the time.

Kai turned and looked at her with a sort of surprised look, but it soon turned into a look of…realization.

Kai got up from his seat and walked over to Alice and looked at her in the eyes. He noticed her blush and smirked. He knew what she was thinking and what that statement meant.

"Well…there was this one time. I met her in a dark street surrounded by other people. She was holding a…sword and gun I think."

While he was saying this he hugged her and whispered the rest in her ear.

"She was ready to risk her life for some strangers that where being kidnapped by a gang. I thought she was going to get hurt, or killed if she did it on her own. So me and some other people jumped in and helped her out. You know who it is?"

Alice looked at him and smiled.

"I might have an idea. Does she have…brown eyes and hair? And does she have panthers lying around every where?"

"Maybe…" he said slyly.

He then leaned down and kissed her softly and then they pulled apart.

"I love you, Alice."

She stood there quietly and thought about what he said. It was the first time he ever said that to her. She was speechless.

"I love you to…Kai," she said quietly.

They then heard from behind the door a sound that was like an 'AWWW'. They went to the door, opened it, and saw a group of people fall in front of them. All of them were their friends.

The girls had dreamy looks on their faces and the guys were all smirking at Kai. This was not happening.

"AWWWW, ALICE!!!" the girls screamed after they recovered.

They then attacked Alice with hugs and cooing. The guys looked at them with weird faces on. They didn't know what to think.

"GUYS, CUT IT OUT! Man, this is becoming like a constant thing," Alice complained.

Then everyone laughed at Alice. She was blushing like a tomato now and it was hilarious.

"Alice, don't worry…we won't say anything about it to anyone else. Pinky promise," Sakura said while holding up her pinky, still laughing.

Alice just growled at her and tried to jump at her, but a pair of muscular arms restricted her.

She looked back and saw Kai with a huge smirk on his face. He was laughing. She just blushed harder when she noticed Kai lean forward and kiss her again. The girls all went 'AWW' again.

After Kai and her pulled apart, Alice glared half-heartedly at them and grabbed Kai's hand. The guys and Kai chuckled at their little argument.

"Come on guys, let's go watch a movie. I heard 'Valkyrie' is good and 'Taken' is out to. Want to watch those?" Tala asked.

Everyone said 'sure' and they all went out to the living room and pulled the movies out.

('Valkyrie' is a good movie and 'Taken' was one of the best movies I have ever seen.)

While they watched the movie, it started to rain. Then, a second later, the lighting and thunder started. It didn't frighten them at first, but one made them jump into the air. It almost hit the house.

The guys laughed at them and the girls hit them for it. Soon, the guys grabbed the throw pillows and started to hit the girls with them, lightly. The girls grabbed their own pillows and started to hit the guys with them as well. An all out pillow war had started.

During the pillow war, the lights went out. The girls screamed slightly, and the guys started to hysterically laugh at them again. This time the girls hit them hard on the head, making the boys complain loudly.

"Well we should go to sleep. Night everyone!" Alice said.

After everyone went to bed, Alice sat down on her and Kai's and fell onto the pillows. She then fell into a deep sleep.

Kai came up to the bed and laid down and put is arms around her waist, thinking about what would happen to them all now. He soon fell asleep, with the one person he loved in his arms.

THE END

Possibly another one shot to add to this so, don't fret.


End file.
